JORENDON UCKES
by JorendonUckes
Summary: Brendon Urie and Jordan Eckes. We are the in crowd , Panic! At the Disco xover
1. Chapter 1: Summer at the warped tour

Jorendon Uckes

Chapter 1

Jordan's POV

August 13th, another date on warped tour, Arizona to be precise. The show was exhilarating; I couldn't believe how much our fan base had grown, The opening tours for other bands thing must be working, Me, Tay, Cameron and Mike walked off stage, (Rob stays on stage longer, throwing out his drum sticks.) "That show was intense! I can't stop sweating!" I stated. We had never met Panic! At the disco before but when we did it was strange, the lead singer, Brendon was staring at me with the most distant look on his face and twinkle in his eye, I had ever seen as he passed me. But I thought that's how they were with everyone. Tay and me hung back to watch them perform. I couldn't help but Feel a little rise in my heart every time Brendon sang those few special notes.

" I have so much respect for that guy, he's so talented!" I say quickly trying to cover up as if someone can hear my thoughts. Though I feel my cheeks slowly burn red. Tay looked up at me from her askew short person view on life and replied with a confused, unsure tone in her voice "Well they have been around longer than us so, they're more experienced." I didn't mean it like that but I hoped Tay bought in to her own take on what I had said, Even though a bit of me wished she new this strange weird new feeling I had and wasn't sure if I liked.

Brendon's POV – On stage

Whoa who was that guy? I can't believe this is happening _again. I'm married now. _To Sarah, a woman. I can't keep having these homosexual tendencies. It happened once with Ryan mainly. But I can't keep letting these feelings pop up. I know I should stare at some chicks in the crowd to make me stop feeling this way. Suddenly the memory of Jordan wiping his sweaty face with his shirt showing his sweat shined abs pop into my mind. Oh god he really was that hot in all ways. A little peak couldn't hurt; I can feel him staring at me anyway. As I turn around I see Jordan smile slightly as I briefly look at god he was looking at me, well duh but LOOKING AT ME, looking at me. OH GOD! What was that?  
3rd person

The front row suddenly stopped and girls started screaming with higher pitches. All anyone was staring at was Brendon's trousers to find that suddenly they had, for some reason become involuntarily tighter. The shine in Brendon's eyes was if you could actually see all the excuses floating through his mind.  
"You guys are so awesome you gave me a boner! Woops! Haha!" Brendon laughed swirling around to get a glimpse of Jordan's reaction to his…accident. He saw Jordan slightly smiling and a smile was instantly plastered across his own face as he finished the show with 'I write sins not tragedies.'

Brendon Brushed past a shirtless Jordan heading as far away as possible, when he heard a loud laugh from behind him. He swung around to see Tay and Jordan laughing hysterically.  
Brendon's POV

Oh god I thought I wouldn't have to deal with this.  
"Haha your fans must be hotter than ours right? That hasn't happened to me yet for sure!" The tall hot guy said.

I paused while they were laughing. Even though I knew I should've left then.  
"Who were you looking at then?" He said in a slightly more serious tone then was expecting.

"Urm the blonde one at the front?" I said slightly confused by what he just asked me.  
"Oh….Niceee Haha." He said Jokily smiling while turning around to leave.

I looked at the rest of the band. It wasn't just me that thought that was strange, I gathered they agreed by the way they were all shifting around looking at each other.  
"Ok I'm going to shower now. Bye." I declared so they knew where I was. But suddenly I couldn't help but imagine Jordan in the shower with him, holding him.

As the hot water caressed Brendons contoured body, he began to think about his sexuality, what was that boner about was he attracted to that guy? What about Sarah? Was she just some lost fling? No. He couldn't think about this now. He was engaged but every time he thought of that guy's shirtless torso the boners came back. He thought of all his past girlfriends, and now that he had he realised that there wasn't actually that many. His first girlfriend was in high school; he remembered how one time she had tried to kiss him and he almost threw up. His second girlfriend he met in a café, She was nice, until she wanted to get physical. And his third girlfriend was Sarah. "Well we've had sex," he thought. But he remembered how occasionally he'd been able to persuade her to slip a finger or two in him. The thought of reciprocating the action to _her hole_ though made him feel nauseous.

As Brendon got out of the shower, he realised there was one person he could speak to about it. Spencer.

"Hey Spence, can I talk to you about something?" I asked approaching the small table he was sitting at on our tour bus.  
"Yeah sure." he replied as I sat down across from him.

There was an awkward pause where I considered not asking him and he was looking at me as if ready to say something along the lines of "just tell me." It was too late now obviously.

"Well…Do you remember that weird phase with Ryan I had?" I asked already looking down ashamed.

"Yeah…. Why?" Spencer replied squinting in suspicion.  
"Well, yeah I think it might me happening to me again. With someone else" Brendon said waiting for a reply in what was actually a short silence but seemed like an eternity to him.  
Spencer sighed "No way dude." He looked straight at me with one of the most serious looks I've seen since our band was having problems. "No way you're doing this bullcrap _again_! I'm not putting up with your antics. Choose which way you're going."  
"But.."  
"No buts! You need to choose. You're lucky you don't have kids so you get a choice."  
There was a silence as he stood up. I was infuriated at the advice he had just given me.  
"I'M NOT GAY!" I screamed standing up to make myself level with him while blocking his path coincidentally.

"WELL IT'S CLEAR YOU ARE!" Spencer screamed right back at me. I hadn't realised how much my confusion had been infuriating him. I looked down for a few seconds to clear my mind of angry thoughts. When I looked up Spencer was clearly waiting for me to say something.  
"I came to you because I thought you'd understand." I said pathetically. I hated how I sounded because it sounded like I was begging.

Spencer took a deep breath." I understood for long enough. Brendon, It's time for you to stop this moronic crap and just accept that you are gay."  
I stared at him and took in his conclusion on my life.  
"I like women Spencer. I am not gay." I wasn't even convincing myself let alone him.

"Are you listening to yourself? Why can't you just accept this!"  
"Because it's too confusing right now! I thought this strangeness was gone."  
"Well it's not, and I know you don't find it _that_ strange. What's actually _really_ strange is that you don't actually like fucking your own wife." He said taking a step towards me in frustration.  
"And if you want proof here's your proof." Spencer grabbed my still slightly wet neck with his rough cold hands and pulled me into him, kissing me straight on the lips. My eyes popped open in shock I was not expecting that. I wanted to prove him wrong by pulling away or resisting in some way, but I couldn't help kissing him back. I was getting into it, as if it wasn't him, when Spencer pulled back and shouted "SEE YOU ARE SO GAY!"  
"You're the one that kissed me though!" I said in defence even though I know I was still losing my own battle.  
"But a straight guy" Spencer said while laying a hand on his chest, implying himself. "Would've pulled back immediately but you…"  
Spencer began to laugh while trying to contain himself. "It's ok dude." Spencer said between sniggers. "Don't worry go for it"  
I stared at him with my eyebrows raised as if I was amused, then turned around and headed for the door while Spencer continued to laugh. "Don't go Brendon!" Spencer shouted behind me mockingly. Infuriated I slammed the door shut and went for a walk. I remembered all the times I went to this lake nearby I found back in 2005 ish when Ryan and me used to argue about tracks on pretty odd. I could never argue back obviously. This was a good place to calm down. It was starting to get dark and you could see the reflection of the moon in the water. I was relaxed. I sat down beside the lake. I can't believe Spencer got mad at him for not admitting he was gay. It was, sort of, secretly the reaction I wanted from him though. But now the problem of who I am was over, now all I had to worry about was what to do about Sarah. Also, How could he forget that hot guy from back stage?" I could let her down nicely." I thought out loud. Suddenly a brief shocking idea popped into my mind. Kill her? Oh no that's too far he thought and considered other options. Text dump her? Flee the country and find a Mexican lover named Pablo? But then what would Spencer do without him? Frame her into thinking she broke up with me? Or maybe, just maybe I could just not tell her, and have the best of both worlds! As Brendon thought of these ideas he heard Spencer approaching…


	2. Chapter 2 : The new ryan

"Hey fag… in a nice way." Spencer mocked .Brendon whipped his head up and gave spencer a piercing glare, only to return to cradling his head in his knees in depression. Spencer sat next to Brendon and nudged him in comfort. When Brendon didn't lift his head spencer decided to put on a serious tone.  
"Who's the new Ryan in your life then?"  
Brendon thought to tell him but realised he didn't actually know his name.  
"I … didn't actually know" there was a sullen pause  
"Oh wait! I know their band was called we are in the crowd or something?"  
Brendon felt a sudden excitement as he remembered at least that much. Spencer looked confused and suddenly realised what he meant. "The tall one!?" Spencer exclaimed.  
"Yeah?" Brendon said waiting for what spencer was going to say next.  
"You mean Jordan?" he asked, amused.  
"I don't know … do I?" Brendon said slightly frustrated.  
"Yes, yes you do!" spencer exclaimed jumping up in excitement.  
Both Brendon and spencer were standing staring at each other with anticipation.  
"Where's their trailer?" Brendon asked.  
"Down there" spencer said, pointing to a tour van .  
"Ok I think I'm going to go down there."  
"What? No Brendon-"  
"I want to"  
"What are you even going to say?"  
"I don't know I'll figure out something – I always do"  
"Try not to –"  
"BYE SPENCEE" Brendon said as he turned away and rushed off into the night.

Brendon knocked on the door of the trailer, only realising that he really did have no idea of what to say.  
"Oh hey Jordan…" he said as tay opened the door "I mean can I, um, see Jordan " he said nervously.  
"Ummm suree" Tay replied slightly confused  
"Jordaaann" she shouted "Brendon Urie is here to see you"  
"Oh hey "Jordan said rushing towards the door as tay walked away from the awkward situation.  
"Um hi, sorry I couldn't um, hang earlier, I was sweating like crazy" Brendon explained.  
"Urm that's ok. " Jordan said again with a hint of confusion.  
"Well I was thinking, maybe we could hang out now…" Brendon said.  
"Sure, let me get my coat well go out drinking" Jordan exclaimed.  
"No, I can't I don't drink … much "he added in a slight whisper.  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you "Jordan said, grabbing Brendon by the wrist and whisking him off out. As they began walking they also began talking.


	3. Chapter 3

" So what are your preferences ?" Brendon asked jordan .  
" What why ?" Jordan asked  
" I'm just curious " Brendon replied smiling.  
"Wow am I that obvious? " Jordan replied chuckling back  
" Sooo" brendon asked  
" Well I'm gay " Jordan said " what about you ? " Jordan asked back  
" Undecided but leaning more onto the gay side I think " Brendon replied  
" Great " Jordan said back " its a land of magical rainbows on the gay side "  
Brendon gave a slight giggle at Jordan comment . " Sooo what do you want to do ? " Brendon asked  
"let's go out drinking" Jordan exclaimed.  
" What ? Drinking " Brendon replied nervously  
"No I can't , I don't drink …much " He added in a slight whisper , he couldn't drink , he couldn't loose his head , it was more than once that after a day of drinking , he had found himself in another boys bed.  
" ill teach you "said Jordan grabbing Brendon by the wrist and whisking him off outside . After an hour of searching they finally found a pub to their liking , jordan quickly began having a friendly conversation with the barmaid , the way he flirted with her would almost make you think he could be straight , by the end of 5 minutes he had already gotten them a discount on the drinks "he's so good with people" Brendon thought , he couldn't help but think what else hed be good at .  
"6 shots please" Jordan ordered  
" What ? 6 ? Jordan no – "  
" 5 are mine don't worry man " Jordan cut him off.  
" Oh ok " chuckled Brendon nervously . He didn't want to loose his head too much , I mean he had to control himself and whenever he drank.  
" To friendship " Jordan said as he raised his shot glass  
" Right , to … Friendship" Brendon replied slightly annoyed. Jordan had admitted he was gay and was still saying " to friendship" , this made brendon even more eager to gulp down his shot quicker than ever.  
After Brendons 4th shot and Jordans 7th jordan proposed a game ." Its called never have I ever" he said." You say something you've never done , and if I've done it I drink "  
" Okay Ill start" Brendon proposed , he was feeling a lot more comfortable with himself now .  
" Never have I ever… " Brendon began  
" … Had an actual boyfriend "  
Jordan looked at him shock eyed and gulped down his first shot .  
" Really ? Never ?"  
" Well I am kinda new to this " Brendon replied  
" You have slept with a guy before though right ? You're not like a … Like a butt virgin ?" Jordan asked in a uncomfortable tone.  
" Oh no I've slept with other guys " Brendon said " I just wasn't fully concious of what I was doing "  
" Rigghtt , I'm urm , not gonna ask the details of that " Jordan said somewhat awkwardly ,Brendon gave a slight chuckle to Jordans comment and they continued with the game .  
" Never have I ever had sex … With a girl " now it was brendons turn to be shocked . He opened his eyes wide and gulped down his 5th shot .  
" Never ? " Brendon asked  
" Never. " Jordan said back .  
" Oh don't worry dude your not missing out on anything . Vaginas . Defo not as great as butts "  
" Oh don't worry " said Jordan " I've had plenty of guys to compensate " said Jordan and then he topped it all off with a mischievous wink that just made Brendons heart melt.  
As they continued with the game , each found out more about each other but the side affect was brendon was getting more intoxicated by the second .  
Jordans POV  
Jordan was so glad hed decided to take Brendon drinking , he was a really fun guy when he was a little drunk , and Jordan was liking him more by the minute . Being drunk and all he still remained more elegant and articulate than Jordan was sober . Maybe it was the drinks but was Brendon getting hotter or what ? By the end of it Jordan drunker , giddier and more aroused than hed ever been , he just wanted to kiss Brendon more than ever. As he thought of ways to achieve this , he remembered how his first boyfriend had gotten him to kiss him .  
" Ok Brendon I've got another game to propose " Jordan said drunkedly  
" I will get this salt " he said picking up a salt shaker " and give it to you " he said giving him the salt " and you put it anywhere on my body you want , lick it off and then drink your shot . Got it ?" Jordan smiled . Brendon raised one eyebrow and then broke away and gave a short chuckle . "Okay you asked for it" Brendon said in a evil tone . He then got the salt shaker and shaked it on the inside of his arm  
" What the hell is that ?" Said jordan "my arm ? That's the best place you could find ? " Brendon gave a smile as he licked Jordans arm . Jordan felt a shiver go through him as Brendons tongue touched his skin . As Brendon took his shot he whipped his head back exposing his collar bones , they were so prominent and strong Jordan couldn't help but lean in , as Brendon lowered his head back into position , Jordan came to the realisation of what he was doing and quickly snapped his head back . Brendon gave him a look that suggested confusion .  
" Haha got dizzy there " Jordan lied nervously.  
" Right " Brendon replied with a smile " you're turn" he suggested  
"Oh ok " Jordan said. He wasn't sure he still wanted to do this . After that look he was nervous and wasn't sure Brendon would approve of a kiss, but as he stared at Brendon he realised he wanted this more than ever no matter the cost .  
"Here " Jordan said shaking the salt on brendons face .  
" What are you doing! " Brendon said laughing as he tried to get away from the salt  
" I'm trying to put it on your lip ! If only you stopped squirming !" Jordan laughed back .  
Coming to the realisation of what Jordan was trying to do Brendon stopped squirming and lay his head back smiling while he let Jordan sprinkle the salt on his lips . He then put his head back up and let some of the extra salt pour off. Jordan then began licking the salt off Brendons lips . He nipped and licked as Brendon shivered in pleasure at Jordans touch, once all of the salt was cleaned Jordan began kissing Brendon and as he felt Brendon kissing back he could also feel warmth running through him . Jordan began to feel warmth spreading to other places too.  
Brendons POV  
" Let's go back to our trailers " Brendon suggested breaking away from the kiss. He was drunk out of his mind anyway the last thing he needed was to feel anything more towards jordan , he just wanted to get back to his trailer and get Jordan back to his.  
As they walked back to the trailers Brendon fell a few times as Jordan ( who seemed to be able to hold his liquor a lot better than Brendon ) managed to save him from severely injuring himself.(So much for the elegance Brendon thought ) As they approached Brendons trailer Brendon took Jordans hand and their eyes locked as Brendon grabbed the back of Jordans head and pulled him into his embrace. As Brendon kissed Jordan , Jordan couldn't help but feel his pants getting tighter .He kissed Brendon harder as Brendon slipped out a moan . He pulled back in and a agonizing moment slipped pass as Jordan searched for Brendons warm lips again . " Wait let me get this door open " Brendon said as he slapped his pockets realising he didn't have his keys " SPENCERRRR" he shouted . When there was no reply he began banging on the door making more noise than ever  
"OPEN THE DOOR ASSHOLE" he screeched as Spencer's voice came back  
"ok, ok calm down what are you on your period or something ?" he replied in a sleepy annoyed tone . As he opened the door he became shocked " Jordan ?"  
" Yeah yeah Jordan , move out the way " Brendon said pushing Spencer out and grabbing Jordan and pulling him into his room. As they continued to kiss Jordan noticed Brendons pant growing larger too . Their kisses deepened and each were desperate too get more of each other. Brendon began to pull off Jordans shirt while jordan tried too unbutton Brendons jeans . Within a few seconds both were left in nothing but their boxers .  
Jordans POV  
Jordan began to feel nervous . The kisses were getting too intense and he was literally aching to get inside brendon . He had to break the kiss , he had to wash his face and calm down. And so he did .  
"I'm … Just gonna go to the bathroom one second"  
"Ohhkay" Brendon said in a exasperated voice.  
Jordan almost ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. As he turned the light on he became aware of himself . Leaning over the sink he began washing his face , and looked in the mirror at himself. He sat on the toilet seat and tried to calm himself down . Brendon suddenly burst in and rushed over to Jordan kneeling down to kiss him . Jordan then got up and kissed brendon back ,letting a slight moan slip through his lips.  
" Come on " Brendon suggested in desperation " come to bed"  
" Okay I'm coming " Jordan said giving Brendon a long kiss . " You go I'm coming " he said. He took a minute to compose himself and then walked back to the bedroom …  
Brendons POV  
Brendon was waiting for jordan on the bed as Jordan had left him . In his boxers. As Jordan entered the room he noticed The moonlight shining through the window was flattering on brendons face. He looked to delicious to resist.  
"Finally Brendon said jumping out of bed and nearing a very nervous Jordan . Jordan couldn't understand why he was so scared , he had had sex with guys more times than he cared to admit . But as Brendon neared his and stared deeply into his eyes , he couldn't help but have a incredibly instinctive urge to run . Brendon not at all nervous began kissing Jordans neck , slowly going lower and lower finally reaching the waistband of Jordans boxers. Jordans heart was about the beat out of his chest as Brendon pulled down the waistband exposing new flesh . Brendon continued kissing the newly exposed area making jordan moan and grunt in ecstasy . As Brendon went lower Jordan began to feel his worries slipping away and just more arousal replacing it . He was so hard he felt as though he was about to burst and now was aching for Brendon to relieve him from this pain …


End file.
